


Take Your Symbiote to Work Day

by kitausuret



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established OT4, Jobs, Multi, Public Defender, Slice of Life, Symbruary, Venom learns about humans and their daily lives, neurosurgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Anne and Dan have more or less brought Eddie Brock and his faithful symbiotic companion into their daily lives. But Venom would like the opportunity to see for itself what the two do every day. In the process, the symbiote learns about them, and the world around them at large.(Symbruary Days 11-12: Work)
Relationships: Anne Weying & Venom symbiote, Dan Lewis & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: SYMBRUARY





	Take Your Symbiote to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in some nebulous time after the Venom movie and/or its sequel. Things have happened between the four of them, but that's for another fic. ;)

Anne paused in swirling her wine around its glass. “Wait. You want to go to work with us?”

“Well, not both of you at the same time, maybe a day, each.”

**“I can speak for myself.”**

On the couch next to her, Dan cleared his throat and sat up straighter. He looked rather seriously at Eddie, lingering on the floor a few feet away, Venom trying (somewhat in vain) to endear itself to Mr. Belvedere. “I don’t think I need to explain to you all the ways this could go _horribly_ wrong.” He took Anne’s hand, probably for his own benefit more than hers. “I’m a neurosurgeon, and she’s a lawyer - we both have jobs that can change people’s lives in an instant.”

“Which is why,” Eddie said, “we would lay down some ground rules.” 

**“No manipulating limbs.”**

“Or speech.”

**“No shows of enhanced strength.”**

“Solely observation.” 

**“Complete non-interference.”**

Dan seemed intrigued, but Anne, skeptical. 

“I think it would be good for Venom, you know? Get to see some other parts of humanity. Besides, you’ve let us be in other parts of your lives. Think of it like… a job shadow. Literally. Well, not literally, because he’d probably hang out in your gut all day-”

“We get the idea,” Anne interrupted. She turned to Dan with a frown. “I don’t know. What do _you_ think?”

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Well, we’ve both bonded with Venom successfully before. Briefly, perhaps, but at least we know it won’t interfere with our biological functions. And Eddie _does_ manage to get through his own work days undeterred.”

“See? Dan has the right idea.” He smiled and put his hands out. “Bring your symbiote to work day, huh?” 

Dan said, “Yes,” at the same time Anne said, “I’ll think about it.”

Eddie lifted his eyebrows at them. It wasn’t unusual for them to disagree, but he’d hardly expected _Dan_ to be the one more open to the idea. 

“I’ll go first. Then, if you like, you can try it, Anne.”

“...fine. Deal.”

Eddie and the symbiote grinned at each other. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

\-----

Venom’s day with Dan was uneventful, but interesting nonetheless. 

He had three surgeries that day, and as promised, the symbiote did not interfere. It did, however, watch through the surgeon’s eyes as he painstakingly worked on each of his patients with an ease that belied the intense concentration the profession took. Sometimes he would think of their initial consultations, if they had a family member with them, or whether or not they had been particularly pleasant. It was only natural - they were for the most part facedown on a table in front of him. 

He pictured each move and cut and sauter and stitch in his mind before he performed the action. He knew what techniques were safest and worked seamlessly with his assistants. Dan’s mind was a fascinating, brilliant space, but very much laser-focused on one thing at a time. It wasn’t like Eddie, who could have five things on his mind at any given time. Venom could feel the electrons running through his nervous system, straight to his hands and fingers, manipulating the human body in a way that would put even the closest bond to shame by what he could do. He had an intimate familiarity with humanity in a way few others did.

Between consults and operations, they conversed a little. Dan was surprisingly good at directing his thoughts to the symbiote, and receiving them back without making it obvious he was mentally talking to someone no one else could see. 

_“Thank you for allowing this.”_

_Oh, it’s absolutely my pleasure. I think it’s great you want to learn more about humanity._ He took a sip of his coffee during his lunchtime break in the hospital cafeteria. _I hardly notice you there most of the time, if I’m being honest._

_“I promised not to interfere. But I can say one thing.”_

_What’s that?_

_“Annie was right. You_ are _good with your hands.”_

He choked on his coffee and grabbed a napkin to cover up the fact that some had just come out of his nose. “Thank…” He turned it into a cough. _Thank you. I think._

Venom traced a tendril down his spine in a way that made him shiver. 

_Enough of that, though! I’m at work!_

The symbiote behaved for the rest of the day - there was plenty of time for that at home.

\-----

About a week later, Anne finally let the symbiote tag along with her to her office downtown. She did a significant amount of her work as an Assistant Public Defender, though she had eventually become a partner in another firm as well. Since she worked in her own small space as she researched case files and perused old rulings, Venom rested on her shoulder a good part of the day and watched. Like Eddie, she was used to multitasking, but with a different kind of intensity and fervor. Sometimes she seemed frustrated, even angry, and more than once glared at the stack of manila folders on her desk like they had personally offended her. 

**“You are frustrated with the legal system.”**

She peered out through her fingers at the symbiote. “Yup.” She sighed and combed her hair back behind her ears. “I told you today would be boring. This is what I do. I go through fifty manila folders and a thousand cases anywhere from a year to fifty years ago and try to get people some justice.” 

The symbiote tilted its head at her. **“I would hardly call it ‘boring’. You are doing important work. You are trying to help people this way, though I would suggest beheading their enemies as a more permanent solution.”**

“Mm-mm, nope, I told you - never again.” Anne stretched her arms out and put her glasses back on. “Okay. Back to it.”

**“May I help you in any way?”**

“Get me another coffee. At this point I don’t care if the District Attorney wanders in and sees you. Then again, might do some good to put the fear of space into him…”

She worked hard the rest of the day, made a few more phone calls to the people she was representing, infinitely patient in the same way Dan was when doing his surgeries, or Eddie was when tracking another story. Anne finally went to the county Public Defender’s office that evening and went over the most critical cases with him. It had been a tough day, but the lightness in her step was unmistakable. 

She liked making a difference. No wonder Eddie and Dan adored her so. 

\-----

“So, how did you like being able to spend a day with each of them?”

 _“It was… educational.”_ They rolled down the highway on Eddie’s bike, using a nice Saturday as an excuse to get some fresh air. The wind whipped past as they cruised, taking in the coastline amidst the rumble of the motorcycle and passing cars. _“I feel I have a new appreciation for what they do each day.”_

Eddie smiled and glanced back as if expecting to see the symbiote in his rearview mirror. “Hey, that’s great! Just between us, though… who’s the most boring?”

_“You.”_

“Me?!”

 _“But that is all right. I am here to make your life less boring.”_ A tongue flicked out from somewhere and licked his cheek under the helmet. 

“Yeah, I can say that for sure… you don’t let me live a boring life at all.” 

And he wouldn’t trade it for _anything_. 


End file.
